chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Meresu
Merissa "Meresu" Meredith Benedict is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 9: Mythical Crossover. She will be the youngest daughter of Firenhalt Erion, making her the younger sister of Jyiara and Atharn. She will be born with the abilities of Visibility Manipulation and Full Healing, and will later manifest the abilities of Conjuration and Molecular Combustion. She will be an Ethael. Appearance Meresu will mainly resemble her father Asaph in appearance. She will have inherited his dark brown hair and eye colouring. Her skin tone will be pale, inherited from her maternal family. Abilities Meresu's first ability will be Visibility Manipulation. Using this ability, Meresu will be able to make herself and other people invisible, but she will not be able to prevent perception by other means. She will also be able to make an object invisible, and make something or someone selectively invisible, so that he, she or it can be seen by some selected people, but not by others. Additionally, she will be capable of making people and objects highly visible, so that it would be impossible to miss, overlook or ignore them, She will never need contact to use the ability. Her second ability will be Full Healing. Meresu can heal others by touching them with the palms of her hands, or by kissing them. She can heal physical injuries, and can also heal memories, emotions and abilities. She could restore deleted or lost abilities and memories, and could remove blocks and control issues. She will need to consciously choose the fault she is targeting, as nothing will heal automatically. The third Meresu will manifest, when she is 2 years old, is the ability of Conjuration. Using this ability, she will be able to conjure any object out of nothingness. However, it will be impossible for her to learn to conjure people, or any living beings. Larger and more complicated objects will also take more time and effort, and often certain ritualistic words must be spoken to help gain the neccessary concentration to produce them. As she develops the ability, the need for these words will decrease. The final ability she will manifest will be Molecular Combustion. Meresu will be capable of increasing the speed of molecular movement within any targeted object or area. The molecules will then move so rapidly that they cause an explosion, destroying the object and sending concussive waves outwards. She will usually target an object or area by pointing her hands at it, or more rarely just by looking at it and focusing intently. When she first manifests this ability, there will also sometimes be a connection with anger or frustration, until she learns to control it and separate it from her emotions. Family & Relationships *Mother - Firenhalt Erion *Unnamed father *Grandfather - Gavriil Ivanovitch *Grandmother - Celesteaia Erion *Uncles - Dierarchon Erion, Circh *Aunts - Namarien Erion, Hope Lazuri *Cousin - Tyrian Erion *Older sister - Jyiara *Older brother - Atharn History & Future Her older siblings will be 4 and 2 when Meresu is born. She herself will then be 2 years old when her family is caught in an attack which results in her older sister Jyiara being sent through time. When Jyiara returns, having reclaimed her witch heritage, this will also unlock Meresu's final powers. Etymology Merissa is a Hebrew name which may mean "bitter", and is also a Latinate form of the name Mary. She will begin using the name of Meresu instead after learning of her maternal heritage. Her middle name of Meredith is Welsh and means "great lord" or "sea lord". Her surname is Latin, meaning "blessed". This could refer to how her paternal family feel they are blessed in being Nephilim, or how she herself is blessed in being an Ethael. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters